Justru Karena Itu!
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: "Dia memang super nyebelin, kasar, gak romantis, pokoknya gak ada baik-baiknya deh!" ucap Rukia berapi-api.  Namun, sedetik kemudian sorot matanya menjadi melembut, "Tapi, justru itu yang aku suka darinya."


Summary : "Dia memang super nyebelin, kasar, gak romantis, pokoknya gak ada baik-baiknya deh!" ucap Rukia berapi-api. Namun, sedetik kemudian sorot matanya menjadi melembut, "Tapi, justru itu yang aku suka darinya."

Disclaimer : Karena Toushiro tidak menjadi pemeran utama, itu artinya Bleach masih milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Genre : Romance and Humor.

Warnings : Sepertinya tidak ada.. :D

We Proudly Present to You

Justru Karena Itu!

By

The Sirius of Black Daria

* * *

**Justru Karena Itu!**

Pada siang hari yang cerah di kota Karakura, meski tanpa ada gangguan dari hollow dan kawan-kawan, semua siswa di SMA Karakura sedang gempar-gemparnya, hal itu bukan dikarenakan mereka kedatangan siswa baru berambut putih yang super jenius nan imut, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Bukan juga karena baru saja ada gempa bumi berkekuatan 0,00001 skala richter, melainkan karena mereka mendengar tentang gosip yang tengah beredar di sekolah mereka sejak pagi hari ini.

"Rukia-chan dan Ichigo pacaran!" teriak Keigo kalang kabut.

"Hey! Kamu kata siapa?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Kabarnya sih gitu." ucap Keigo.

"Kalau tidak ada bukti, lebih baik kau diam, Keigo." nasihat Mizuhiro.

"Bukti? Tentu ada," ujar Uruuyu menengahi. "Buktinya adalah, mereka kemarin tertangkap basah sedang nonton berdua di bioskop."

"Tak apa kan? toh mereka cuma nonton." ucap Tatsuki enteng.

"Tatsuki biar aku bertanya padamu. Memangnya, kapan Kurosaki pergi berduaan dengan perempuan selain ibu dan kedua adiknya?" tanya Uruuyu.

Tatsuki segera menggeleng, "Tidak pernah!"

O.o.O.o.O

"I-chi-go…!" Keigo berteriak sembari meloncat ke arah sobatnya itu yang dengan suksesnya menghindar, dan membuat kepala Keigo benjol Karenanya. Ichigo memandang murka sang sahabat,

"Oy! Keigo! Kelak kau jangan berteriak dan meloncat ke arahku. Itupun jika kau tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi, itu." kata Ichigo_ Innocently_ sembari menunjuk benjolan yang sekarang sedang tumbuh subur di kepala Keigo.

"Ichigo! Kau menjadi judes kepadaku! Apa ini karena kau sudah jadian dengan Rukia-chan?" tanya Keigo bersungut-sungut.

"Kata siapa?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Kataku barusan, baru saja. Ichigo, sejak kapan kau menderita _Alzheimer_?" jawab Keigo.

"Keigo.. kau seperti tidak tahu Ichigo saja. Bukankah dia bahkan tidak pernah mengingat wajah teman sekelasnya?" celetuk Tatsuki. Ichigo hanya bisa mengirim _deathglare_ kepada teman masa kecilnya itu, sebelum berbicara kembali pada Keigo.

"Aku tahu, Keigo. Maksudku, dari siapa kau mengetahui kabar burung itu?"

"Loh? Ichigo! Sepertinya kau memang menderita Alzheimer deh! Oh.. bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Sepertinya kau menderita Amnesia tingkat tinggi!" ucap Keigo ketus.

Ichigo bengong, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja sobatnya itu katakan. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa merespon dengan, "Huh?"

"Sudah aku bilang. Kabar itu dari aku! Bukan dari burung!" ucap Keigo dengan pede-nya.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya frustasi, dan sebelum ia kehabisan kesabaran. Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas. Mungkin sekotak minuman jus _strawberry_ akan menenangkan perasaannya. Keigo hanya bisa mengelus dada akan Ichigo.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Jadi, dia gak nyambung kalau diajak ngobrol. Sisanya tinggal," ucap Keigo terpotong.

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

Rukia yang sedang memakan _bento_-nya langsung tersedak oleh teriakan Keigo. Setelah yakin Rukia sudah tidak apa-apa. Keigo langsung mencercari Rukia dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Apa benar Rukia-chan berpacaran dengan Ichigo?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Itu semua bohong, kan?"

"Apa yang berada di bioskop bersama Ichigo itu memang benar dirimu, Rukia-chan?"

"Apa benar kal-" belum sempat Keigo melanjutkan pertanyaannya Rukia memotong.

"STOP!" Rukia menatap Keigo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika hal itu memang benar, lalu kenapa?"

"Habis! Kau kan salah satu murid termanis, terbaik, ter-imut, ter-sopan, ter-ter-ter deh.. yang penting bukan teri!" bela Keigo.

"Mengapa juga Rukia-chan mau dengan Ichigo yang Kasar, yang menyeramkan, yang-" belum sempat Keigo meneruskan kata-katanya, Keigo merasakan aura pembunuh Ichigo sudah siap-siap untuk menerkam dirinya kapan saja. Dengan perlahan Keigo melirik ke arah bahunya. Dan Ta-Da.. sang pemuda berambut orange itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"_Cepet banget Ichigo baliknya." _pikir Keigo. Keigo menelan ludah. "Yang kaya.. kaya gitu.. kau tahu lah."

Ichigo yang sudah geram tingkat akhir pada Keigo pun menjitak kepala sobatnya itu, sehingga benjolnya beranak satu lagi. Setelah itu dia memberikan salah satu kotak minuman yang ia pegang kepada Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum menandakan terimakasih.

"Dia memang super nyebelin, kasar, gak romantis, pokoknya gak ada baik-baiknya deh!" ucap Rukia berapi-api. Namun, sedetik kemudian sorot matanya menjadi melembut, "Tapi, justru itu yang aku suka darinya."

**.**

**. **

**_XxXxXxXxXx FIN xXxXxXxXxX_**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_- The Sirius of Black Daria –_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N : Holla Minna-san! Salam kenal dari Sirius ya.. Wah! Akhirnya cerita ini Sirius post juga! Hohoho.. Ini fic bleach one-shot pertama yang Sirius post! :D Sirius berharap Minna-san bisa suka.. Maaf bila humornya garing abis.. Sirius gak pandai melawak sih.. :)) Oya! Berhubung Sirius penulis baru, jadi kritikan yang bersifat membangun sangat Sirius tunggu..

Rukia : "Review Please!"

So.. Mind to review? :D

(^.^)v

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
